Femigon
is a chicken-like kaiju that first appeared in the ''Return of Ultraman'' TV series. She first appeared in episode 47. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 70 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Neck length: 20 m *Origin: Space History Return of Ultraman By the time Femigon appeared, the world was already clearly having a run of alien invasions, making Femigon‘s appearance significant as she was not connected to an alien, the first time this happened since Alien Nackle had appeared. As Hideki Goh was flying with a fellow MAT member, the other person began acting very strange and Goh had to eject both of them to avoid getting into an accident. Later, while MAT was on a normal patrol, a jet plane suddenly erupted out of the clouds, nearly crashing into them, because someone back at base hadn’t put radar on to keep them alerted. Femigon chose to make her presence known in the middle of the night, attacking an industrial district. The sea dragon unleashed her powerful flames on the surrounding oil tanks, sending pillars of flames shooting high into the night sky. MAT soon arrived to fight the behemoth and gave her everything they had but their assaults did nothing but further anger the sea monster. During the attack, Femigon chose not to fight back and fled. Later, as Goh and another MAT member enjoyed the beach, Femigon once again emerged to destroy all in her path with her flames. Goh rushed to fight and the rest of MAT soon showed up to battle the sea dragon but this time, she returned fire, sending one of them down. Seeing this, Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack and saved them before attacking Femigon, grabbing her by the neck and pummeling her till she threw him overhead. But as the beast charged, Jack sidestepped, sending Femigon crashing into a building. With Femigon down, Jack began throwing punches into her until he was knocked into a natural gas pipeline. As the monster attacked him, he grabbed the gas line and shoved it into her mouth. Choked by the poisonous gas, Femigon retreated and Jack tried to attack, only to be stabbed by her back spines, piercing his durable skin deeply. Jack collapsed wounded and the beast bit down on his head with her strong jaws, his Color Timer blinking. Femigon decided to head back to the sea, Jack following despite his injuries. He grabbed her by the tail and tried to pull her back, but was knocked off. Femigon resumed the fight but Jack caused her to smash her head on a rock, then bashed her head a few times himself. He then grabbed Femigon by her wattles, and tore the fleshy appendages off. As the hurt monster tried to flee, Jack threw the Ultra Bracelet and obliterated the monster. From her body, an orb of light emerged and landed on shore as a young woman, who had somehow been cursed to transform into Femigon. While the girl was unharmed and still very much alive, Femigon was gone for good. Trivia *The head of Kingsaurus III was modified to make the head of the original Femigon suit. *Femigon would later inspire Birdon from Ultraman Taro. Both monsters are inspired by birds, with Femigon being based on a chicken, and Birdon being based on a turkey. *The Femigon suit was later modified to create the monster, Orolonger, from Jumborg Ace. *Femigon's roar is a sped up Gabara roar. Ultraman Mebius Femigon reappeared in episode 33 of the series Ultraman Mebius. A spiritlike alien creature made of fire, Femigon suddenly appeared during a dark night, after GUYS had taken a young women, Misa, to their HQ for testing, as she displayed some odd pyrokenetic abilities which she believed was from a demon possessing her. It appeared after flying across the landscape in the form of a blue fireball. Femigon was quickly attacked by GUYS, who shot the monster in the arm. Instead of continuing its attack, the kaiju disappeared into thin air without a trace. Baffled by this, GUYS returned to base, only to discover that Misa was also gone. Teppei looked for her in her room, but then she suddenly appeared behind him, with a wound on her arm, leading him to realize that Misa was the kaiju. Later that night, as GUYS discussed what to do, Misa appeared in her Femigon form. The kaiju blew up nearby oil reserves, and ate the resulting fires for her nourishment. GUYS was sent in, and Mirai became Ultraman Mebius to fight her. However, the monster easily overpowered Mebius in physical combat, so Mebius stood back and prepared to use the Mebium Shoot. Yet Teppei intervened, not wanting his friend to be killed. Femigon blasted Mebius with more fireballs, and Mebius was forced to retreat. The following day, Teppei and Mirai eventually found a cure that could extract the Femigon monster from Misa. That night, Femigon appeared again to eat more flames, much to Teppei's dismay. Mebius appeared as well, and was able to hold off Femigon long enough for Teppei to use their new weapon; the Spirit Separator. Firing it at Femigon, the monster glowed a bit before Mebius used the Mebium Shoot to destroy Femigon. Despite the kaiju's death, Misa survived the battle. Trivia *In Ultraman Mebius, Femigon can spit fireballs instead of a stream of fire, as with many other reappearing monsters. **The head of the Femigon costume in Ultraman Mebius was modified for the head of Black King in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Femigon is one of extremely few 'veteran' monsters to make a return in Ultraman Mebius, but hasn't been seen in any media since. *Although not physically seen, Femigon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. Powers and Weapons *Flame Radiation: Femigon can breathe a stream of fire from her mouth. ** : In Ultraman Mebius, her fire breath is replaced by fireballs. These are very powerful and can easily knock down opponents. *Eye Darts: Femigon can shoot tiny light red energy darts from her eyes. *Back Spikes: The red spikes on Femigon's back are sharp enough to stab Ultras. *Assimilation: Femigon can find and use the body of a host to hide herself. It seems the host must be female however. Interestingly, any injuries Femigon recieves will replicate themselves on the host, much like the human forms of various Ultras. *Will-O'-The-Wisp Form: Femigon's true form is in the form of a blue fireball. This form also allows her to travel long distances. Femigon Flame.png|Flame Radiation Femigon Fireball.png|Femigon Flame Femigon Eye Darts.png|Eye Darts Femigon Back Spikes.png|Back Spikes Femigon Will-O'-The-Wisp Form.png|Will-O'-The-Wisp Form Merchandise Femigon X-Plus.jpg|A X-Plus Femigon Figure Femigon toy.jpg|A M1 Femigon Gallery Return of Ultraman FEMIGON IV.png FEMIGON II.png FEMIGON III.png FEMIGON I.jpg Ultraman Mebius Femigon.png Femigon 3.jpg Femigon 4.jpg Femigon 5.jpg Femigon 6.jpg Femigon 7.jpg FEMIGON-MEBIUS.jpg Femigon 8.jpg FEMIGON II.jpg id:Femigon Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Water Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Supernatural Kaiju Category:Mutant Humans Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Bird Kaiju